Slinky
by Dancing Mouse
Summary: G1. The Twins have a little mishap. Feedback Welcome!


Slinky

Disclaimer: HASBRO owns the all. Alas...

Summary: The Twins have a little mishap. Feedback Welcome!

Author's Note: I was bored, and wanted to write something that involved Ratchet and the Twins. This story was the result. Sorry if I copied anyone, that wasn't my intentions. Oh, and I don't know how they got a Transformer sized Slinky...

OooooO

Sideswipe knelt down by a set of stairs, focusing his optics on a spring like object on the floor next to him. Carefully, he nudged the object, causing it to flop over.

"Slag it!" He cursed, picking the object up again and placing it on the edge of the stairs.

"What are you doing?" A familar voice asked from behind him, making him jump and miss his mark.

"Primus frag it!" He cursed again, standing up. "If you must know, Sunshine, I'm trying to get that...thing to work." He pointed a finger at the offending object, glaring at it as if it were Unicron himself.

"What is it? A spring?" The yellow warrior asked, poking it with a foot, causing it to rattle slightly.

"I don't know what it is. All I know is that Humans try to get these things to go down the stairs."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me, Humans don't make much sense. It's best to leave some things alone." Sideswipe picked up his toy, with the intentions of trying to get it to work.

"I bet you I can make it work," Sunstreaker made a grab for the Slinky before the red warrior had a chance to put it down.

"No! I'm not done," Sideswipe said, swatting his hand away.

"Just let me try once." Sunstreaker managed to grab an end of the Slinky, trying to pull it from his brother's grip.

"Stop Sunny, you'll break it!" Sideswipe pulled back, trying to break his brother's grip.

"Then let me try it!"

"No, now let go." With that, he jerked the Slinky out of Sunstreaker's hand, causing it to wrap around his head.

"Now look what you did!" Sideswipe tried to pull the Slinky off, but found it was stuck to his helmet's ornaments.

"I don't know, the look kind of suits you," Sunstreaker commented, pretending to run a critical optic over his brother's frame.

Sideswipe narrowed his optics. "I'll give you a look thats suits you," He growled, flinging the dangling end of the Slinky at Sunstreaker's head, catching it on his audio sensor.

"Don't move! It's caught! I don't want my audio to get scratched!" He said frantically, holding it so it wouldn't move.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Stand here like an idiot?" The red warrior demanded, trying to get the twisted metal off his head, but only making it more tangled in the process. "Slag..."

"As long as I don't get scratched."

"Shut up. I'm going to ask Ratchet if he knows how to get this off. You can tagged along of you want." Sideswipe grinned,

"Very funny," Sunstreaker muttered, as he was dragged behind his brother.

"Could you slow down? I feel it scratching..." Sunstreaked complained, attempting to glare at the offending object that graced his audio.

"Shut up, we're here." Sideswipe pushed open the Medbay doors, seeing the white Medic at his desk, filling out paperwork.

"What did I tell you two about coming in here for no reason?" He asked, not even looking up.

"You said you'd give us a reason, but..." Sideswipe trailed off as Ratchet glanced up, noticing just exactly why the twins darkend his doorstep.

"Let me guess, backfired prank?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"No, more like a brother who likes to grab too much. Could you please just get this off?"

"Yeah, I'm getting damaged here." Sunstreaker chimed in, sounding like he was barely keeping himself from whining.

"Oh stop," Ratchet snapped, rising from his desk and walking over to a medical tray, retriving a laser scapel.

"Hold still," he said curtly as he clipped the Slinky easily from Sideswipe's helmet and Sunstreaker's audio, cauing the toy to clatter to the ground.

"Thank Primus," Sunstreaker sighed, rubbing his audio.

"Thank Ratchet is more like it," Sideswipe said, giving the medic an angelic grin.

"Spare me the flattery and get out before I give you a reason to stay," Ratchet growled, weilding the scapel in front of him.

"Okay. Come on bro." Sideswipe grabbed his brother's hand.

"But...I got a scratch..."

"GO!" Ratchet yelled, his temper getting the best of him as he flung the scaple at the twins. Being the smart bots they were, the high tailed it out of there, leaving the offending medical tool to stick into the wall behind them.

"Well, now what?" Sidwswipe asked, feeling the need to do something constructive.

"How about a prank?" Sunstreaker suggested.

"You're on."

OooooO

Yeah, I have a little obsession with the Twins.


End file.
